1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fishing line attachments with a plurality of piercing points and, more particularly, to an improved fishing lure having two three-way hooks placed below a shallow running blade.
2. Description of the Related Art
A great number of people around the world enjoy fishing. Whether fishing for food or for the sport of it, the calmness and serenity of the sport coupled with the excitement of landing xe2x80x9cthe big onexe2x80x9d makes fishing a popular pastime. Fishing for bass or other large fish is an important part of this sport, but the majority of lures available are for smaller fish. While these smaller lures do work, they suffer from some disadvantages. First, there is a decreased chance of the bass or other large fish striking them due to their small size. Second, if the fish does strike the small lure, there is a diminished chance of setting the hook. Finally, the lightweight construction of the hook and interconnecting components increases the risk of losing the fish while trying to reel it in.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a fish hook with two hooks or arms movably secured together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,237,772 issued in the name of Gibbs
U.S. Pat. No. 5,214,875 issued in the name of Hoben et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,998,373 issued in the name of Braswell
U.S. Pat. No. 4,774,784 issued in the name of Lee
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,439 issued in the name of Lee
U.S. Pat. No. 4,104,820 issued in the name of Bardebes
U.S. Pat. No. 3,995,391 issued in the name of Bohannon
The following patents describe an expandable plurality of fish hooks.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,289 issued in the name of Zimmerman et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,662 issued in the name of Harris
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,246 issued in the name of Cunningham discloses a double hook fish lure with an adjustable trailer hook.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing there is a need for a means by which a fishing lure for bass or other large fish can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved fishing line attachments with a plurality of piercing points.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved fishing lure having two three-way hooks placed below a shallow running blade. Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a fishing lure is provided with enhanced features when compared to conventional fishing lures. The lure resembles a small fish of the type that a bass or other large fish may be attracted to. Special color combinations also aid in attracting specific types of fish. The fishing line attaches to small hook near the mouth of the lure and is connected to two three-way hooks that are suspended from the belly of the lure via strong steel leaders. Additionally, a shallow running blade is provided on the front of the lure to keep it riding higher in the water when casting.
The use of the present invention provides fishermen an increased chance of not only getting larger fish such as bass to bite, but allows them an increased ability to set the hook and land them as well.
An advantage of the present invention is that a heavy rubber bottom helps the lure remain upright in water.